


I find that word distasteful

by AshroseWindstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshroseWindstorm/pseuds/AshroseWindstorm
Summary: What was Narcissa's reasoning for helping? Did she just find it distasteful, or was it the fact she couldn't help but imagine Draco in Hermione's place?So this is inspired by One step to The Left by Cysteine. That was one of  first fanfics I ever read for this ship and man did I get hooked hardcore! I hope you enjoy and if anyone is willing I am looking for a Beta reader to make sure I make minimum mistakes
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. chapter 1; a beginning

* * *

Searing pain, _how many times have you felt this?_ Hermione's subconscious asked while the witch gritted her teeth. Hermione was trying to stop the scream from being ripped from her throat.  
_Why are you fighting it? You know it's what she wants._ But Hermione wasn't going to give it to the maddened woman. She may not have her wand, she may be trapped, and she could possibly die but God damn it. Hermione was still a Gryffindor through and through and her bravery would hold out just like her stubbornness.

"Scream little girl, it would make this all the more pleasurable." Bellatrix teased, her voice carrying softly, almost a growl against the teenager's right ear.  
"I may even let up some if you dooooo." The Black sister still teased, digging her dagger of an index nail into the already tattered skin of the brunette.  
While most would have just done as commanded, Hermione didn't give in. Instead the only thing she gave the death eater was a hiss through her clenched teeth. "Fuck you."  
_'Terrible choice really… You really shouldn't tell a Death eater that, especially when they are far more capable of ending your miserable life than you are of fighting them.'_

..This wasn't Hermione's subconscious, the brunette could tell, the normally empty feeling the voice in her head gave off wasn't the same and the pitch of the voice wasn't-  
_'That's because I'm not your subconscious mind silly girl. Look for the ice eyes.'_

Hermione obeyed, glad for any distraction to what was happening to her and when brown met ice, Hermione almost audibly gasped.  
It was Lady Malfoy and the pain gripping her body seemed to weaken, as if dampened by a stronger force. 'You're helping me?' Hermione thought, her eyes not leaving the elder witch.  
_'I find my sister's antics… distasteful truthfully. Give in, give her what she wants before she kills you because Ms Ganger. She's growing tired of your stubbornness.'_  
Hermione sighed but thankfully it could be simply mistaken for a sudden release of breath. She was just able to break eye contact once more to look up to Bellatrix. Her eyes held no kindness, instead they were a swarming pool of black with no humanity, no kindness. _'She wasn't always like this. A little mad? Yes but she was once kind. As hard as that can be to believe.'_  
How can someone live this way? The brains of the trio wondered, glad for once that the lady of the house hadn't sent an answer.

Suddenly, Bellatrix dug her nails into Hermione's arm, ripping the word ** _MUDBLOOD_** open even more than before. The drying and caking blood was being covered again by fresh crimson and Hermione released all the pain within her. Her screams sounding as if she was truly being murdered, not just tortured. This caused both of the Black sisters to jump. Narcissa doubled over, holding her head between her hands, as if trying to make it seem as if the noise had been too much for her delicate ears but truthfully that sudden surge of power and pain had wrecked her mental capacity and concentration.  
Bella on the other hand released a laugh, withdrawing her nails at the time to lick the drying blood from them. "I didn't think you'd ever give in little Mudblood. I will admit I was growing tired of our games. But if I can get that noise from you from just my nails, god I can't wait to see what actual knives and fire will get from you!" The Death Eater spun off the younger woman in glee, clapping her hands together as she looked to her sister.  
"Cissy. Would you be a doll and bring me my wand?"  
During Bella's speech, Narcissa had recovered enough to return to standing but her normally elegant hair was disheveled. The smaller of her baby hairs puffing out and the normally straight line between her bicolored hair gone as black and white hair mixed.  
"Of…. Course…" The Lady of the Manor answered, giving a bow to mock her sister right before crossing the room, to where both Hermione's and Bellatrix's wands where stashed. Narcissa was quick to grab her sister's wand but she used her very sneaky movements, to put Hermione's up her sleeve.  
When Narcissa returned to her sister, she held the crooked wand out and Bella accepted it none the wiser to the fact Narcissa was helping the mortal enemy and it would stay that way, as Narcissa casted wordless magic, blasting Bella from her position over Hermonie. Bellatrix only landed after her head cracked against pure stone bricks of the dungeon, the sound echoing ever so slightly with a sickening crunch.  
"Get. UP." The youngest Black commanded, grabbing Hermione by her good arm and squeezing to get the teenager to focus once more on The steely blue eyes of the Manor.  
"P...pretty." Hermonine murmured, to which Narcissa dead panned, her eyes blinking in confusion before Narcissa had to shake her head, the slightest of smirks gracing her lips. The moment though, did not last long as she could already hear the footsteps of the two boys coming down the hall.  
"Your friends are here girl. Go with them, get out and don't return to the manor. No matter what you hear or see and... for Godric's shakes try to convince Mr. Potter to stop this. He's going to get himself killed, or worse my only son."  
While Narcissa spoke she dropped Hermione's wand into the younger woman's hands and practically pushed Hermione into Ron.  
"Don't ask any questions. Get out or my home. Throw spells back as you run."   
_**'NOW GO'**_ The Lady of the house commanded into their minds, watching the golden trio rush down the hall, stinging Hexes and other spells being thrown back. One even caught a loose stone, causing it to fall and Narcissa hissed softly that the crashing sound. Honestly, Narcissa could have blocked every single one of those with no problem. But she needed this to look as if Hermione had wordlessly and wandless taken out herself and Bella and with a few well placed hexes Narcissa laid on the floor, hissing once more at the pain coursing through her cheek, some drips of crimson passing through the cut.  
Bellatrix would never know the truth about that night, not as long as Hermione didn't get caught again nor did Bellatrix force the memories from Narcissa.

**_ Two hours later  _ **

Hermione gasp, sitting up with a start. Her hand gripping onto her bandaged arm. She had to stare at it, noting only enough time had passed for the word 'mudblood' to seep through the bandaging but not long enough for the white material to be fully crimson or pink. Hermione sighed at the nasty words, pulling her sleeve down to cover it all up. The witch then noted the fact she wasn't wearing the blood spattered cloths from the manor. She was in a black sweater, with grey sweat pants.  
Where was she? One of the last things… _you were meant to die, you had an unlikely protector._ Hermione's subconscious spoke once more, the slight hints of Peppermint and linen invading with it. Was that what Nar- Mrs Malfoy had smelled of? It must have.  
"Wait. She saved me." Hermione whispered aloud, her eyes narrowing for a moment before widening to that of a deer in headlights.

"Why?" Hermione wondered out loud, slowly sliding herself to have her feet on the ground and stood up. Hermione wasn't as wobbly as she had expected to be from the blood lost. But the witch expected that had to deal with the steaming cup of tea and medicines resting on the beside of her table. Which, was most likely the work of Dobby. These thoughts caused a smile to form across' Hermione's lips. 

Opening the zipper to the tent, Hermione was welcomed by the sight of her two best friends sitting around a fire while Dobby came rushing forward from somewhere behind the tents, hugging tightly onto the woman's leg.  
"Hah! Okay okay. I'm alright Dobby." Hermione whispered, leaning down to hug him back, partially carrying the smaller man over to Harry and Ron, the first of the two, to be the first to notice her approach.  
"Hermione! You're awake. I wasn't expecting that so soon." Harry murmured, standing up to place himself into the hug as well.  
Ron was next, hugging the other three with the tightest embrace he could manage.  
"I thught you weren't gonna wake up for at least anuther few hours if naut days." Ron responded as well, moving to give Hermione a kiss, only for her to lift Dobby up and have Ron kiss the Elf's cheek. The former house elf laughed at this, holding his hand horizontally under his chin and fluttering his eyes a few times.  
"Mister Ronald, Dobby didn't know you felt like that for him!"

"I- ACH 'Monie whut was that for?" The pureblood asked, rubbing his mouth on his sleeve.  
"Ronald we've talked about this." Hermonie sighed, shaking her head as she freed herself from the hug.  
_"I. Don't. Feel. That. Way. For you._ How more plainly do I have to spell that out for you? I could literally do it in the sky if I must." The brightest offered, picking up the nearby stick to poke the fire as she sat down in Harry's spot.  
Harry though was grinning at the situation, giving a laugh a moment later at Ron's expression, The ginger looked defeated in a way, now rubbing the back of his neck before sitting down himself.   
"Is it because I Abandoned you two? I swear I'm gonna make up for it."   
Harry sighed at this, shaking his head as he placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Give it up mate. You'll find someone who isn't Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2: changing tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys, inspired me to write another chapter already! Thank you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Narcissa awoke she wasn’t on the floor like she had laid herself, no instead she was in her private bedroom. Her tattered clothes were replaced by something much more comfortable. A silk pair of emerald green pant bottoms and a matching tank top. She gave a soft hum of appreciation to the feeling of the smooth cloth against her aching muscles. God she was becoming too old for these kinds of wars. Or was she? The Slytherin wondered, slowly sitting up within her bed and then standing to check herself out after that fake fight. Was she really getting too old for it? Or was she simply just getting too old for these idiotic pureblood notions? Either way, Narcissa sighed once more, shaking her head as she pulled the tank top over her head and resting it on the makeup vanity. Her body seemed alright for the most part and a quick cast of a diagnosis spell confirmed that. The youngest Black sister had some minor bruising but nothing internal that would end up- “Cissy!!” A shrill voice screamed, throwing open the door open with a crack, as Bellatrix stepped through, just barely missing the door once it began to swing back.

Bella’s eyes darting from it to her sister with the smallest of apologies in her eyes. “You’re awake, I’m so glad sister. I was worried when I woke up and you were on the floor.” Bellatrix continued, practically gliding over the bedroom floor to the bicolor haired woman and throwing her arms around Narcissa.

“Well, as you can see Bella, I’m completely fine but also completely underdressed for a visit. Would you kindly release me so I can put my shirt back on?” The Slytherin asked, just barely patting her sister’s back before Bella did as she asked, a signature pout gracing her lips.

“But Cissy, you could have been killed and it would have been all my fault. Who would have looked after Draco then? We know your idiot husband could nev-” Narcissa bristled at that, throwing the tank top over her head with quick movements and the steel of her eyes hardening, as if they could pierce Bella with just one command.

“Yes I know how much you detest my husband but he is a good father, a kind father. He would be fine… Draco would be fine in any situation.” Narcissa paused then, taking a deep breath to calm herself once more before releasing it with a hand gliding through her hair.

“Enough about that though. How are you Bellatrix? That… Mudblood girl hit you extremely hard, with wandless and wordless magic no less. How are you feeling?” Narcissa could tell there was more Bellatrix wanted to say on the previous subject but was grateful that Bella didn’t seem to wish to bring it up, especially when given the chance to talk about herself.

“A mild concussion from hitting the wall but otherwise I’m okay. She may be able to do wandless and wordless magic but she’s still a muddy. No power in her stained vein. Honestly~ I can’t wait to see what her veins look like.” Bella’s voice was like a song as she spoke her last sentence. Her body swaying as she danced to her own music. “Oh! As well, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you and Lucias about you getting your dark mark. He wants you to finally join and you know you can’t resist his command.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke once more, swallowing the scream that had been on her lips. She was dripping sweat, her white tank top sticking to her skin as she sat up with a disgusting grunt escaping her lips. Her arm was searing, pulses of pain running its course from her elbow down into her fingertips and the teenager hissed in frustration and pain. Is it curse? It’s very likely. The brunette’s subconscious spoke. “Fuck.” Hermione whispered, pushing herself out of the bed and onto her feet.

Just the nightmare was enough to make her not want to go back to sleep and with how wet the dressing of her wound felt she was going to have to change it once more. Good thing they had enough bandaging, being on the run during war times and also being the most wanted teenagers in the world right now does make one consider having enough of the basic supplies and having Dobby around also helped with that. As much as Hermione hated it, they had had the former house elf use his powers to steal from nearby stores to keep them going. While grabbing what she needed, Hermione’s thoughts were still racing, thinking back to the fight and the manor… or more so to a certain witch with steely ice eyes. The brightest witch of her age still couldn’t figure out why Narcissa had helped her. Was it possible Mrs Malfoy just couldn’t bare to see another life wrecked by this war? Or was it more so the fact Hermione was the same age as Draco and went to school with him? Was Narcissa imagining her own son in that position? Hermione had to just sigh, trying to figure it out wouldn’t help her right now.

What would help would be fixing her dress- _‘Let me help.’_ Peppermint filled Hermione’s noise and as she looked up, brown met blue and Hermione screamed bloody murder.

The burette tried to step back, but tripped beginning to fall backwards as the roll of bandaging was forgotten from her hands. Narcissa even in her older years was quick, stepping forward as quick as a cat and scooping Hermione up in her arms and even though Hermione didn’t wish to, her arms instantly wrapped around the taller woman’s shoulders to keep herself from falling. “I- what?”

“HERMIONE!!” The two boys screamed, rushing from their own tent to force themselves into their friends. They almost practically broke the zipper off as the two scrambled in. Only to stop when they saw the Matriarch of Malfoy manor bridal carrying their best friend. Hermione glanced at the two as if they were idiots for almost destroying her tent but suddenly remembered who was holding her, and also how sweaty she was. Hermione began to slightly struggle, wishing to be put down to which Narcissa instantly obliged, slowly and carefully placing the younger woman down. “Apologies Ms. Granger. I did not wish to terrify you but getting help with-”

“No no, why are you in my tent? Why aren’t you two raising your wands at her?” Hermione interrupted, turning her eyes from the two boys back onto Narcissa, noting the slightest looks of defiance and challenge.

As if daring any of the three to draw their wand at her. Unlike her two best friends who just kind of stood there in awe, Hermione dashed from her position back towards the bed, grabbing her wand before pointing it to Narcissa, who only tusked at the teenager. _‘Are you really pointing that wand at the woman who practically saved your life?’_ Narcissa questioned the smell of peppermint once more drifting through Hermione’s body, a cooling sensation joining it, as if to calm the scatter brained woman.

Hermione hesitated then, lowering the wand as her eyes glanced to the two boys, whose hands were now raised to the brains of their operation. “Now ‘Mione lower yur wand. She isn’t gunna cause problems. She’s working with us.” Ron whispered as if he was scared to frighten the brunette off.

“Working with us? Since when?”

“Tonight actually,” Narcissa responded before either boy could, their mouths closing as they nodded. “If you would allow me too. I can show you why.”


End file.
